


The Claw Decides [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Plastic Armor [Podfic] [6]
Category: DCU, Dark Knight Rises (2012), Deadpool (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Toy Story Series (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Claw Decides" by hermione_vader.</p><p>"Avengers/Toy Story fusion AU. The toys have escaped Sunnyside, but can they escape the dump? Part 6 in the Plastic Armor series."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claw Decides [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermione_vader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Claw Decides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652515) by [hermione_vader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/pseuds/hermione_vader). 



Length: 16:24  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20claw%20decides.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link with a download for all the stories in this series is available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/plastic-armor-series).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
